


The radio Avacados and the Russian

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, coffee shop au?, radio au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt are law students in collage, the also run an illegal radio show from their dorm room. Vladimir and Anatoly and exchange students and Anatoly is pretty sure he'll kill his brother if he hears him sigh dreamily over the guy on the radio one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Part of the Story Before the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea i've been playing with

“Don’t you think it’s a little ironic Foggy?” Matt asked from his bed a small smile on his lips as he listened to Foggy moving around. “I mean a law student broadcasting an illegal radio station from his dorm room?”

“Of course its ironic Matty!” Foggy laughed as he placed the recording system on his desk. “But just think of it!”

“Think of what?” Matt asked. “Being unable to sleep because my roommate is busy talking about ‘The Man’ all night?”

“No!” Foggy smiled going over to Matt’s bed. “The girls! The girls buddy!” He said sitting beside Matt on the bed.

“You know that you wouldn't be able to tell anyone its you right?” Matt said rolling his eyes at Foggy as he laid back on his bed.

“I know that!” Foggy said still smiling. “But they’ll still want us.” He moved forward jumping onto of Matt. The blind man rolled his eyes trying to push his best friend off but the blonde was determined. “Come on Matty do this with me.” Foggy begged, wrapping his arms tight around Matt and shaking him.

“No Foggy.” Matt said still fighting against Foggy.

“Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee” Foggy begged. “Come on buddy! It will be fun! and you can hear all the hot girl voices! And complain about your psychology teacher.” Foggy said trying to butter up the offer.

“If i say yes will you get off of me?”

“There is a high possibility yes.” Foggy nodded keeping his arms around Matt though he had stopped shaking him.

“Then fine, i'll do the stupid radio show with you.” Matt said shoving at Foggy’s shoulders but he was smiling.

“Yes!” Foggy said triumphantly moving in and kissing Matts cheek as he jumped away. “We will be the most popular kids in school!” Foggy said walking back over to the sound board.

Matt wiped his face when Foggy had kissed him.  “Again.” Matt sighed “No one will know that its us Foggy.”

“Details!” Foggy called over his shoulder. “Come over here and help me.” He said picking up a random wire. “I have ne idea where any of this stuff goes…” He trailed off trying to see where the wire he was holding connected to.

“Yeah.” Matt sighed getting up “Ask the blind guy to set up the electronics.”

“Just read me the instructions.” Foggy said distracted.

Matt stared in the direction he knew Foggy was standing. “Tell me Foggy, did you happen to buy a set of directions in braille?”

Foggy looked up at him “Oh.” He blushed a little “right okay, you call Karen.” He said. “And i’ll order pizza. We can do this!” Foggy spoke way too excitedly, like a couch giving off the game plan right before the championship. Matt rolled his eyes but when to go call Karen, it was gonna be a long night.

 


	2. Foggy has a good idea and it sets up the plot for the rest of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i've took so long! have a lot of personal stuff going on lately, but i am now back!

 

Matt had to admit that Foggy was right. The radio show was a bigger hit than he thought it would be, even some of the professors liked it. Sure it took them a few months for anybody to notice them. But now that they did… the radio avocados were like a campus legend. It was a bit of an ego booster. Their show ran every Tuesday and Thursday night from ten to midnight. Foggy wanted to do more shows but between work and Matt insisting they study, that's all they really had time for. At first the two law students just talked but after over hearing a few conversations Karen had helped them set it up so that they could play music as well. And tonight Foggy had another surprise he wanted wanted to add to their show. MAtt had to admit, it was a nice addition. 

“Aaaaaaaaaand it’s ten o’clock, you know what that means!” Foggy’s excited voice said into the microphone. Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s time for your favorite two trouble makers on campus.” Foggy hit the button on the board playing the boy’s “theme” music. Foggy danced badly next to Matt as the music played till Matt finally got bored and turned it off. 

“Yes, thank you Butcher.” Matt said using Foggy’s radio name. “Now if you could stop flailing your arms around.” 

“Hey look Devil  _ I  _ can dance.” Foggy said shoving Matt playfully with his shoulder. 

“Sure you can.” Matt laughed, “Just like how you can study.” 

“I study.” 

“Name one time.” 

“.... touche devil, touche” 

Karen who had come to monitor the boys radio talks after Foggy almost let slip who they were, rolled her eyes and motioned at them to hurry up and get on with the show. 

Foggy laughed and stuck his tongue at her. “Secretary is telling me to hurry up so I guess I will just get to the good news. 

Matt sighed “I have to admit the news is pretty cool.” 

“I’m not broke!” Foggy said with a grin. “My bank account finally got out of the negatives, so I’ve decided to celebrate.” 

Matt groaned “Just get to the point Butcher.”

“The point- My dear friend, is that now we have a phone number for all of our lovely listeners to call in with.” 

Matt smiled, he was actually pretty happy about this new addition to the set. Foggy had not been wrong about girls liking them. 

“I know I know you're all fangirling on your bed’s right now, scrabbling to get your phones.” Foggy said. “So please, single file, ladies first.” 

“Foggy.” Karen laughed at him, out of range from the mic’s. 

“Fine, fine, the guys can talk to secretary.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Karen said opening up the lines. 

“Alright get those key pads ready cause im bout to tell you our number.” Foggy said and grabbed a piece of paper next to him on the desk, before reading the extension to the students listening.

As soon as Foggy had finished reading off the last number the line rang. “Eager crowd.” Foggy joked and picked up putting them on speaker. “You are live with the avocados, Butcher  speaking.” 

There was shrill screaming from the other end, obviously a group of girls on spreaker. “Uh yes, I wanted to say something to devil?” 

“Yes?” Matt asked eyebrow raised, a small smile on his lips. 

“Your voice is so hot!” She said and the other girls in the room screamed in agreement. Foggy muttered something Matt didn't catch though it sounded bitter. 

“Oh… well thank you.” Matt said smiling a little, “Your voice isn't bad to listen to either.” More screaming followed his statement. 

“I bet your face is hot too!” A different voice yelled into the phone. 

“His face is nothing, you should see his abs.” Foggy commented. 

Matt blushed and the girls screamed. “Shutup Butcher, you make it sound like i just show off my abs.” 

“You kinda do buddy.” 

“How?” 

“You walk around shirtless a lot.” 

“I do not.” 

“you do. I almost decided to go gay for you, just so that my staring so much would make sense.” Matt flushed though he could tell Foggy was lying. 

“You did not.”

“Did too, have a whole, six month plan setup for you to fall in love with me.” 

“Can i have a sneak peak at that plan!” One of the girls yelled. 

Karen pouted her lips a little and walked over sitting between the boys. “Go to someone else.” She told Foggy quietly. 

“Alright caller, I’m going to have to let you go now, seeing as secretary here wants to chat it up with our gentleman listeners. 

“Oh.” The girl sounded disappointed “we love you devil!” 

Matt laughed “Yeah, love you guys too.” Foggy hung up the call then answering another.   

“You’re on with the radio avocados…..”  

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed! My tumblr is thisisnothowidie


End file.
